


On the way.

by Voidgremlin



Series: Remains of [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgremlin/pseuds/Voidgremlin
Summary: First day, First poetry.





	On the way.

You are getting close to the threshold.

You didn’t realized how fast you were walking.

Its an arch made of Adonis and specs of Stocks.

You may held your head high while going.

 

You have done many deeds good and bad.

You went through many trials soft and sad.

But you made it and I love it.

My heart holds you and the joy you give it.

 

Keep true and Keep going we will catch up at the next calling


End file.
